UN PASO MAS CERCA
by Ola-chan
Summary: Dentro de la enorme mansión, escapar de Levi no iba a ser tan fácil como lo planearon. Hasta que Marco decide esconderse en el antiguo armario milenario, adentro encontrara el legado de su familia que traspasó las barreras del tiempo con un amor de mas de dos mil años, oculto en su propio pasado. El amor nunca nos da una segunda oportunidad.


**Este es un one-shote de un solo capitulo. **

**"Historia participante del reto Situaciones extrañas del foro Kunren Heidan"**

**TEMA: disfrazarse de chico/chica.**

**Ya tenía todo listo pero no me gusto la historia así que la borre, aquí empiezo otra nueva. Me tarde en transcribirla porque mientras lo hacía estaba escuchando videos sobre la verdad de los cuentos de hadas.**

**Todo fue tan terrorífico, todavía sigo asustada. Lo malo de YouTube es entrar a un video y salen más similares, maldita curiosidad *tiembla* estaba solita en mi casa, no pude salir ni al baño. Me encerré del cuarto y no salí hasta que mi mamá llego.**

**Ahora empezamos con la historia.**

**De vez en cuando llamare a Marco con el diminuto de "el pelinegro" y a Levi como "el azabache", así evitamos confusiones.**

**Disfruten y nunca vean o escuchen cosas de terror cuando estén solos en casa a menos que tengan nervios de acero.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingueki no Kyojin no me pertenecen su respectivo autor es Hajime Isayama.**

**GENERO: Romance/Jeanco/Riren/Sobrenatural/AU**

* * *

El camino de todo ser humano está trazado desde el momento en el que naces.

El hilo rojo del destino simboliza las personas predestinadas a conocerse. No importa el tiempo, el lugar o la circunstancia, por más que se pretenda escapar del camino, este ya está escrito.

¿Cuántos siglos esperarías por tu amor?

. ****

¸.•´ ¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.• ` ¤ 

**.**

—Prueba con esto —sugirió Marco, lanzándole a Eren un vestido de maid, sin mangas, color azul y con una falda corta.

El ojiverde espero unos cinco minutos antes de observar su nueva figura en el espejo.

—¿Me veo bien? —preguntó mientras se ataba el delantal blanco en la cintura.

—Esas medias hasta los muslos y la falda corta te quedan genial. Le encantará a "él"

Sí. Aquel disfraz no le quedaba tan mal después e todo.

—Comencemos —dijo el pelinegro— acuéstate en mi cama o en el suelo. Tú eliges.

Preparó la cámara de fotos, ignorando al castaño sonrojado que se acomodaba sobre la gruesa alfombra del suelo.

—Arrodíllate...coloca tu mano izquierda encima de tu muslo —el pecoso daba indicaciones como todo un fotógrafo profesional— mírame como un cachorro sin dueño y muerde uno de tus dedos.

—Pervertido —susurro Eren.

El flash de la cámara lo cegó momentáneamente, la única foto que tomarían, cayo a los pies de Marco.

—Me veo bizco —se quejó Eren—. Toma otra foto.

—Es peligroso.

—¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! —el castaño trato de arrebatarle la cámara— lo prometiste, necesito una foto para dársela a Levi. Así el me pondrá más atención.

Forcejearon largamente, Eren se encontraba debajo del pelinegro cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Levi entro a la habitación. Dio un portazo detrás de sí y les gritó a los dos que se detuvieran.

—¡Sal de aquí! —chillo Marco, ocultando la cara del menor con su cuerpo.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante? —Inquirió el azabache sin pensar que la supuesta chica era en realidad su Eren— párense y preséntamelo.

Eren palideció por completo, si Levi averiguaba su identidad no solo pensaría mal de él, sino que Marco quedaría en su lista negra.

—...—

—Responde ahora, Marco Rivaille —amenazo el azabache, deletreando letra por letra el nombre completo de su hermano menor.

—Nadie —dijo el pecoso— no es nadie a quien conozcas.

—Ya veo —Levi dio un paso al frente.

Ambos implicados en la escena pensaron lo mismo. Con una agilidad jamás imaginada, Marco tomó la mano de Eren, arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto. El azabache se quedó estupefacto cuando lo dejaron solo.

Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

Su hermano ocultaba algo, y el, como jefe de la casa Rivaille descubriría que era a toda costa.

.

De niños, muchas veces jugaron a las escondidas en la gran mansión. El ojigris trato de recordar cuales eran las antiguas rutas que solían tomar. Únicamente el primer piso poseía 18 habitaciones todas llenas de escondrijos y puertas secretas.

Al final decidió llamar a los sirvientes.

Juntos, buscaron en cada rincón. Aquello parecía ser parte de la escena de esa película llamada "titanic", cuando Rose y Jack escapa junto con del mayordomo oportunista.

—Señor, mire esto —Sasha corrió con una foto en las manos.

—Lo encontramos en la alcoba de su hermano —explico Reiner.

—Creo que ahora están en el cuarto cerrado —dijo la castaña.

Siguieron comentando los hechos sin darse cuenta del cataclismo que estaban provocando dentro del ojigris, no podía ser posible, Eren sabía muy bien las consecuencias de cualquier probable engaño.

A grandes pasos llego hasta el cuarto cerrado, tocó tres veces como las normas de etiqueta para alguien como él mandaban. Dos segundos después estaba a punto de desquiciar la inocente puerta que se estremecía a cada portazo o movimiento de su mano.

—Lo siento...yo no quería...no quería que nadie más me vea así, por eso... — Eren dio un grito de terror al ver como la entrada se rajaba estruendosamente.

—Abre la puta puerta —rugió el mayor— ábrela Eren o tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

El castaño busco desesperadamente un lugar donde esconder a Marco, así podría explicarle todo a Levi sin la intromisión de terceros.

—Entra aquí adentro y no sagas —indico al pelinegro metiéndolo dentro del armario empotrado.

—Pero él va a matarte.

—Se cómo lidiar con él —empujo al pecoso dentro— escuches lo que escuches no salgas.

El seguro de la puerta termino por romperse, Marco escuchaba atento desde su escondite done había decidido arrinconarse en el rincón más oculto, junto a una caja olvidada.

Si bien su hermano no era un sádico con Eren, podría llegar a serlo.

Afuera, la rápida explicación del menor se dejó escuchar casi como un trabalenguas mal entonado que solo Levi sabia descifrar en esos últimos momentos de gracia concedidos.

La guerra acababa de comenzar.

Marco escucho dos golpes propinados por su hermano mayor.

"_Violencia doméstica_" pensó instantáneamente.

Afino el oído un poco más al escuchar solo un eterno silencio.

Esta vez escuchaba una cosa muy distinta al sonido común que hacían las parejas al pelear. Estos ruidos eran golpes secos y rápidos seguidos de jadeos y gimoteos de Eren quien trataba de meter algo de aire a su pulmones.

Esos dos podían pasar de los gritos a la cama más rápido que Sasha saqueando la nevera en un día caluroso. Así que por lo menos tardaría horas antes de calmarse y volver a la siguiente habitación.

Marco entonces, trato de distraerse rebuscando cosas antiguas entre las cajas, encontró un cofre.

Inmediatamente relacionó la llave que Eren llevaba en el cuello con la cerradura de ese cofre. Por fortuna, el ojiverde se la había dado antes de cambiarse.

El pelinegro abrió la cerradura ensarrada por el tiempo, saco el diario de cuero con hojas amarillas y abrió la primera página.

**- El que sigas esperando no significa que aun este vivo -**

**Para Marco Bott o como se apellide en algún futuro.**

**De Marco Bott, quien está dentro de ti.**

**.Año 850.**

**Las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique.**

**Esta leyenda surge cuando se descubre que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con este dedo, pero existe algo más.****Entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso**

Marco dejo de leer. Seguramente alguien de su familia había dejado esa nota.

—No entiendo —volvió a la primera página— ¿año 850?

Cerró los ojos, evocando el recuerdo más antiguo de aquel entonces. Los sueños done el estaba escapando de algo enorme que lo atrapaba y le rompía la mitad de los huesos dejando un charco de sangre en todo el suelo.

Todo por salvar a alguien.

"_Lo hiciste por Jean_" le susurró una voz parecida a la suya. En realidad era su propia voz, tal vez su conciencia o su yo interno.

_"Es porque tu estas aquí conmigo" "recuérdalo, recuérdanos."_

Las palabras surgieron dentro de su cabeza como un murmullo de abejas.

_"Jean Kirstein"_

_"Jean...cara de caballo"_

No dejaban de sonar y relacionarlas con imágenes que pasaban rápidamente por su memoria.

"_quiero servir al rey"_

_"Tropa 104...nuevos reclutas...El chico que dormía a su lado...el chico con quien a veces compartía la almohada_"

"_Jean...titanes...una invasión_"

"_Olvídame, corta esta unión y olvídame..."_

Tapó el libro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión terrorífica de alguien que acaba de escapar del mismo infierno.

**UN HILO ROJO INVISIBLE CONECTA A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÁN DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE... SIN IMPORTAR TIEMPO, LUGAR O CIRCUNSTANCIAS. EL HILO ROJO SE PUEDE ESTIRAR, CONTRAER O ENREDAR, PERO NUNCA ROMPER.**

—Cállate —suplico sin voz— no quiero escucharlo. Cállate.

**A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE POSEEN EL DON DE VER AQUELLAS UNIONES, SALEN CADA NOCHE EN BUSCA DE AQUELLAS ALMAS QUE ESTAN PREDESTINADAS PARA VOLVERSE A ENCONTRAR EN LA TIERRA. **

**CUANDO LAS ENCUENTRA, LAS ATA CON UN HLO ROJO PARA QUE NO SE PIERDA JAMAS**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Levi le tendió la mano derecha con preocupación.

—No recuerdo, me quede dormido —respondió el pecoso.

Entonces sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la palma de Levi, los cerró y volvió a abrirlos para comprobar que no fuera algún producto de su fantasía.

Nada de eso, en el dedo más pequeño de su hermano se hallaba enredado un hilo rojo, que seguía su camino hasta acabarse dentro de las sábanas donde una silueta bien tapada dormía tranquilamente.

—T...tu mano —Marco se abalanzó sobre el mayor—el hilo...mis sueños.

Levi sonrió de medio lado, ¿acaso su mano tenía algo fuera de lo común? Se culpó a si mismo por haber dejado a Marco dentro de ese sucio armario. Seguro seguía algo aturdido por la traumática escena que presenció.

—Tuviste una pesadilla, Eren no suele ser tan ruidoso. Le tapare la boca la próxima vez.

_"Una pesadilla_"

"_No logro recordar la cara de Jean, ni su voz. Pero lo extraño_"

—Oi ¿sigues aquí? —El azabache chasqueo la lengua con fastidio—. Vete a dormir.

Marco obedeció calladamente. Antes de salir se tapó el ojo derecho.

No veía ningún hilo.

Lo abrió.

Veía el hilo de Levi conectado con el de Eren. Tenía varias ataduras por la vejez pero seguía casi intacto.

"_No mires Marco, no lo hagas_"

Bajo la vista hacia su propia mano.

Los labios le temblaron cobardemente al tener delante de él el hilo envuelto en uno de sus dedos.

Esa línea roja que se encontraba cortada torpemente cinco centímetros más abajo.

Se desmayó alertando al mayor quien corrió a atenderlo.

Después de eso no recordó casi nada, pero algo cambiaria para siempre dentro del él.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

.

—Buenos días Levi, Eren —saludo, sentándose a la mesa con ellos.

—Buenos días —el azabache termino de tomar su café matutino— entonces ese tipo de ropa está de moda hoy en día. Me siento cada vez más viejo.

—Es apropiado —se excusó el pecoso.

—Pareces un pirata. Las botas no están mal, pero esa cosa en el ojo no me convence.

—Necesito el parche, tengo un problema con la vista—mintió— últimamente deje de ver las cosas como antes —dijo la verdad— espero no te moleste.

—Te queda bien —dijo Eren de manera conciliadora.

—Y a ti te quedaba bien la ropa de mujer —bromeo Marco— por cierto pedí algo de pizza.

—¿uh? —lo había olvidado, Levi odiaba la comida chatarra.

La empleada interrumpió la conversación, entrando sin previo aviso.

—Llaman desde Francia —anuncio Sasha— es la señora Ymir.

—Mamá está llamando, contesta —Marco sirvió una porción de té dentro de la taza— mándale saludos de mi parte.

El azabache bufo con rabia, odiaba las estruendosas llamadas de su madre.

Marco solo pudo sonreír, entonces se quitó el parche negro que cubría su ojo.

.

**A veces el amor es contradictorio...**

Sasha tenía el hilo fuertemente atado, y estaba cerca de su persona, porque el camino se perdía dentro de la cocina donde Reiner y Bert preparaban algún platillo nuevo. Quizás Reiner amaba a Bert lo suficiente para esquivar al destino y la castaña debería amar a la comida más que a los hombres.

.

_**Otras veces el amor es único...**_

El azabache colgó el teléfono.

—Ella vendrá desde Francia, viene con Historia.

Su madre había quedado viuda muy joven, pero al menos su hilo estaba intacto junto a la chica rubia más bonita que un ángel. En cambio el de su padre se conectaba con una tumba junto a la suya.

Eren lo tenía atado al de Levi.

Y luego estaba el suyo.

Sin nadie a quien esperar.

"_En otra vida ¿nos reconoceremos de nuevo? ¿Recordaras como era mi rostro?"_

—Les daremos la bienvenida —dijo Eren— de esa forma podre invitar a mis amigos.

—Por favor no traigas a Mikasa de nuevo —le dijo Levi— esa chica está loca.

"_¿Lograremos encontrarnos como prometimos?"_

—Entonces trae a Irvin y a tu prima Hanji.

—Odio las visitas. Eren vámonos de viaje —el mayor noto con satisfacción como la tez de su castaño se enrojecía notoriamente.

.

**Pero siempre será eterno...**

La campanilla de la entrada se dejó escuchar insistentemente.

Marco salió corriendo sin saber porque, dentro de él una desesperación se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

—Son diez dólares —exigió el repartidor de pizza, afuera el pequeño camión bocinaba de vez en cuando.

—Aquí tiene, quédate con el cambio —el pecoso le coloco el dinero en la palma de la mano. Pudo detectarlo de inmediato. Ese muchacho tenía el hilo roto.

"_Pregúntale su nombre, pregúntaselo_"

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El ojimiel lo miro con desconfianza, bruscamente le señaló el bolsillo de su uniforme.

"_No puede ser el, mi Jean murió hace muchos siglos"_

—Jean Kirstein, esperamos su servicio —el castaño le entrego la tarjeta y dio media vuelta.

—No te vayas —Marco sonó algo desesperado— ¿te conozco de alguna parte?

—Este es el vecindario de los ricos, no tengo nada que ver con ustedes —Jean no pudo dejar de sonreír con tristeza, las pecas del "niño rico", como el solía llamar a lo de clase alta, le eran ligeramente familiares— con permiso.

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida, entro dentro del camión y se quedó mirando la mansión con mucho interés.

—Algo nuevo cara de caballo —se burló Connie.

—Conocí a un idiota.

—El mundo esta lleno de ellos —Connie uso el motor en marcha.

Jean suspiro con fastidio, cuando el chico con pecas le había abierto la puerta mostrándole media cara, el quizo gritar. Se parecía mucho al espectro que lo asediaba por las noches.

Justo en la madrugada. Abría los ojos a causa de la molesta luz que se filtraba por su ventana sin cortinas, entonces lo veía...una cara delicada con puntos negros repartidos por las mejillas, un rostro durmiente, demasiado cerca de su cuerpo para ser mentira.

Pero demasiado transparente para ser real. A excepción de la sábana que le cubría medio rostro.

"_No me mires_" le susurraba dulcemente antes de deshacerse en cenizas negras que rodeaban el cuerpo petrificado de Jean.

—Me preguntó por mi nombre, al verlo tuve escalofríos —insistió el ojimiel tratando de que Connie entendiera algo de su martirio.

—Esta mañana te levantaste gritando —contesto el otro.

—No fue nada. Solo un maldito sueño.

"_Recuérdame_"

—Siento que nos compraran mucha pizza el día de hoy —Connie le mostro el teléfono— tu nuevo amigo nos pide más.

—Yo no volveré ahí otra vez.

—La empleada es linda, se llamaba Sasha.

Jean no le dirigió la palabra toda la tarde, ambos fueron a la mansión con más cajas. La casa estaba muy iluminada. Seguro tenían alguna fiesta.

El ojimiel entro por la puerta trasera, la cocina estaba a oscuras pero se podía ver a alguien moviéndose rápidamente cerca de unas bandejas.

—Llegaron a tiempo —le dijo esa sombra— rompí el foco, espera ahí ahora mismo lo arreglo.

—Esperare afuera.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—Usted me da miedo, es malditamente aterrador —exclamó Jean— lo siento pero soy honesto.

"**_Estaré un paso más cerca, antes de que nuestro final decepcionante vuelva a renacer_**"

Terminaron de arreglar la luz en silencio.

—Mañana volveré a pedir más pizza —anuncio Marco.

—Como quiera, al menos ganare más dinero.

—Ven a mi casa todos los días —el rostro con pálido del pelinegro se volvió completamente rojo— no es por mí, al novio de mi hermano le encanta la pizza.

—No necesita repetirlo, siempre y cuando pague un adelanto por el transporte estaré aquí a diario.

—Genial, mi nombre es Marco, Marco Rivaille —extendió la mano con alegría— tú te llamas Jean Kirstein.

Por segundos, unieron las manos con el hilo rojo cortado en cada dedo meñique.

"**_Solo te pido que no me recuerdes nunca"_**

Connie y Jean pasaron la noche en la habitación de huéspedes.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a trabajar, todo volvía a su curso normal, como siempre. Marco sentía un alivio al ver cada mañana la cara del ojimiel y este dejo atrás sus pesadillas. Tiempo después, el pecoso logro aprender por fin la táctica para volver a atar los hilos rotos.

Solo le quedaba esperar, esperar con la firmeza de siempre. No importaba ya cuantos años o milenios le tomaría lograrlo pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Incluso si morían mil veces más.

* * *

**Wuaaaa, me salió algo mediocre al final. Pero no quise poner un final feliz para ellos.**

**Como algunos se abran dado cuenta, este fic es de reencarnación.**

**Y mi mayor pensamiento es que...Levi y Eren deben ser felices...lo fueron, sí.**

**Entonces todo está bien, mientras tanto aquí estoy yo, torturando a la pareja JeanxMarco.**

**Pasaron tantas cosas, tengo la esperanza de recuperar mi inspiración para continuar con mis fic. Pero al ver esto siempre pensare *por qué rayos acepte shipear a esta pareja* la amo y todo eso, pero no salió tan bien como planeaba.**

**Se despide su triste autora Ola-chan. No para siempre, claro, mis demás fic seguirán en curso.**


End file.
